


What Are the Odds?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Norene's Magical, Mystical World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast at McDonald's, Coincidences, Gen, Humor, McDonald's, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely coincidence has three friends laughing during breakfast at McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are the Odds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JahdaiBenalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahdaiBenalis/gifts).



Some people look for trouble, others just seem to draw it. Norene seems to be one of those people.

One sunny morning Norene took her trash to the curb in front of the house where she lives in a small rural town in the American Midwest, then decided to drive out to McDonald’s, get some breakfast, and watch traffic on the Interstate. This is one of her favorite things to do as she grew up on a nearby farm and it also lets her see a larger slice of the world. Her small town is comfortable, but that encourages isolationism. There’s weeks, even months, when she rarely leaves the county, except for family outings.

She went through the drive through, got something to eat, and parked so she was facing the Interstate. As it was a fine Spring morning with a light breeze, low temperature, sunny skies with a few high, fleecy clouds, and low humidity (a big plus in the Midwest during warm weather), she rolled down her car windows, sighed deeply in contentment, and prepared to enjoy a perfect outdoor picnic. Birds were singing nearby. Traffic was light, but steady, and just enough to distract her. People were walking back and forth, in and out of McDonald’s. It was just a very relaxing place to be.

She was chewing her second mouthful of an egg muffin when she heard a very loud voice declaring: “I’m going to put my foot in your ass! Come on, make my day!”

She looked around quickly, high and low, left and right, over her shoulders. What?! Where?! Fight or flight?! On the table or under it?! Where's a table, anyway?! Feeling kind of exposed here!

Meanwhile, birds were singing. Cars were coming around the drive through. One car parked and spewed out a daddy with his wife, teenage daughter, and preteen daughter. Norene hoped there would not be another challenging declaration. She was sure that proud family man would not like to have his women folk hear such statements as Norene had heard.

Norene kept looking around, expecting at any moment for a fistfight to erupt. As time passed, Norene thought maybe two truckers had had a misunderstanding in an adjoining lot for semi parking.

Norene eventually finished her breakfast and drove back into town.

And that should have been the end of it. But, no! Not for Norene!

The next day Norene was to meet friends and high school classmates for breakfast at the same McDonald’s. Upon arriving, Norene found Gayle waiting. She and husband Brad Lee are the custodians at the library where Norene worked. Small world? No, just a small town.

Gayle said that Allie was going to be late as she had an early morning appointment for an oil change in a neighboring town. As time passed, Allie didn’t show. She eventually called Gayle and said that service was slow on her end. Not only that, but a simple oil change and replacing a gas cap was going to be very expensive. She wasn't very happy.

When Allie finally drove into McDonald’s, Norene suddenly remembered what she had heard the preceding day and related it to Gayle. When Allie walked up to their table, Gayle was still laughing about Norene’s experience and the fact that she had never seen any of the combatants, just had heard that disembodied voice.

As Norene repeated the story, Allie said, “That was probably me.”

Norene blinked and said, “Your voice deepened then.”

Allie said that she had been on her way out of town the previous morning when she decided to swing through McDonald’s and get something to eat on the way. As she started through the drive through, a trucker was nonchalantly walking in the drive through away toward the semi parking area south of McDonald's. After following him about thirty feet without any increase in his speed or a polite stepping out of the drive through, Allie got impatient and honked her horn to get his attention.

At this point the driver yelled at her, “I’m going to put my foot in your ass! Come on, make my day!” 

Allie’s answer did not carry to Norene who was sitting directly on the other side of McDonald’s figuring she was going to be in the middle of a fistfight.

At this, Gayle began laughing in earnest. To think of the coincidence that Norene would witness something that involved one of her friends was beyond imagination!

The three ladies had a good laugh and enjoyed their breakfast together.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of McDonald's. It's just a great place to share breakfast with friends and not have to do dishes.


End file.
